Vulnerable
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: KLEBEKAH This takes place in 2x09 when Rebekah and Klaus are getting ready to go back to NOLA "-so long as Esther gets her small win that is all that really matters in that end, because it ensures that Hope will grow up safe," They stood maybe a foot apart from each other and Klaus kept a heavy eye contact with her, "You know that is not all that matters to me, Rebekah,"


_**Hey, everyone! This story kind of came to me in a dream after watching a rerun of the episode it is apart of. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Watching from the wrap around porch of the old safe house, Rebekah took the extra moments allotted to her to simply watch him. The original had just finished with her goodbye's to Elijah and Hayley which had been brief but valued as well as her beloved and innocent goodbye to her niece Hope. The tiny one was barely able to turn over on her own, but Rebekah felt it was closure for herself that she needed. She tried to continuously remind herself that even if things went wrong, it wouldn't be the worst thing for her to become human again. However, standing now on the porch peering out to her brooding brother she was finding it harder to suggest to herself that failure was a choice.

He stood at the bonfire that still blazed in the front yard where he was seeming to be staring into the flames. If he was really watching the flares was a mystery, but Rebekah had a gut feeling his mind was anywhere but on what was in front of him. Slowly, she stepped down and off the porch and approached him at his right side near the fire. She kept a couple feet of range between them, anticipating that Hayley and Elijah might still be watching from inside the house. After keeping soundless for a couple of breaths, Rebekah could faintly hear footsteps fading from the doorway confirming her theory.

"The fire should die out in an hour or so," Rebekah points out, "I am sure Elijah will keep his eye on it. That is, when he is not keeping his eyes on Hayley," she attempted the joke only to notice she was given no response from Klaus at all. She looked to her brother and crosses her arms over her chest, "Are you _still_ upset about the plan?"

Klaus sighs and subtly rolls his eyes, "I am not upset about the plan," he disputes. It was not normal for her to full heartedly believe or disbelieve in any plan so that was not uncommon for him. "It is just very risky. A lot of things could go wrong that I have no control over."

Rebekah smirks, "Since when do any of us do anything the easy way?" she jokes again attempting to make light of the topic. "Nik, relax. I will be fine. I prom-"

"Don't." Klaus stops her abruptly shifting his gaze to her, "Don't make promises you can't keep,"

Rebekah stood silent for a moment and turns her body to face Klaus keeping her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "You doubt me," she accuses openly.

Now it was Klaus' turn to stand quietly as he gazed at the flames. After a minute, Rebekah rolls her eyes and moved to march past him to the SUV. If he was going to inadvertently admit that he did not trust her to complete this mission than it was going to be a long drive back to New Orleans. As she tried to move past him, Klaus stretched over and clutched her upper right arm to prevent her from moving as he defended himself, "It is not that I do not trust you. Bloody hell, I gave you my daughter to raise,"

Rebekah sighs slowly and turned towards him, "I can do this. So long as Esther gets her small win that is all that really matters in that end, because it ensures that Hope will grow up safe," though her explanation made technical sense it did not sit well with Klaus.

The hybrid lets go of her arm and turned his body fully to face her. They stood maybe a foot apart from each other and Klaus kept a heavy eye contact with her, "You know that is not **all** that matters to me, Rebekah," Klaus murmurs to her in a thick tone.

It was true that of all the Mikaelson siblings Klaus and Rebekah had always been the dearest in life and in immortality. In life, it had been at Rebekah's free will because she had always been drawn to protect and nurture Klaus. In immortality, it was mostly by Klaus' force that Rebekah stays at his side out of his own fear and paranoia of being discarded. Though it was not always in such harsh terms that Rebekah was on his side, he was her brother after all and if anyone came after him she often took his side. It was of her nature to love him as her older brother and playmate in life; furthermore, in the immortal life they were given, Klaus had become so much more. He had grown to be her protector, her confidant, her companion, and particularly in hard and dark times, her love.

When her misguided efforts with Marcel had come to light and Klaus banished her from New Orleans, Rebekah was overcome with feelings of both terror and contentment. It was only after a few months of being on her own did she begin to realize what being 'on her own' really involved. Certainly, she was social and had made friends, but friendships were nothing like family. Being with male friends was nothing like being with her brothers. Just as having a man in her life was nothing like being with Klaus.

Rebekah stares into his ice blue orbs and mutters, "I would have thought that changed," her voice is slightly harsher than intended, but she did not like the risk she was taking by inadvertently confessing to having missed him after getting the freedom she had wanted for 1000 years. "After all, you are the one who told me to leave _your_ city and never come back,"

Klaus' mouth twitched up slightly. He had noticed her answer and knew the only reason she would be as defensive about having to leave town was if she -at some point after leaving- had changed her mind about wanting to leave. Nonetheless, Klaus chose to not pick the scab and replied, "It did change things," he was nothing if not honest with her especially when they were alone. "However, that changed when -for the first bloody time in 1000 years- you did as you were told," he now had a smirk painted on his face that seemed to be a perfect match to the one Rebekah now wore.

Rebekah's arms loosened their crossed manner and Klaus gradually let go of her bicep. Just minutes ago she was ready to sit in a car with him for the shortest amount of time feasible without uttering a word to him, and now she does not believe there to be enough words in any language to accurately describe what is running through her heart and mind. Setting her hands on his chest, Rebekah slides them up to cup his jaw as his head extends down slightly and rests his forehead to hers.

Klaus' hands take hold of her hips and slowly traveled to the small of her back effectively drawing her into him. Rebekah grinned as her body now relaxed against his and enjoyed just being held by him once more. "Nothing can happen to you, Rebekah," Klaus spoke softly so it would only be heard by her. Though it was in a very low pitch, Rebekah could hear the gravity of his words weighing in the air. "If she tries anything I'll-"

"-you will behave yourself." Rebekah mutters interrupting Klaus, "Because Hope needs-"

"Hope is not my main focus for the following twelve hours, Rebekah. You are." Klaus interjects as he attempts to keep his voice hushed but his control was diminishing the more Rebekah tried to understate her possible death or body jump. "We will always have our disagreements, Rebekah, but hell itself will freeze over before I stand by and allow any harm to come to you."

Rebekah pauses a moment and takes what he said into consideration and then says, "Would you _really_ be willing to risk not coming home to your daughter because of _me_?"

It was a complex issue that demanded a thorough reply. Klaus closed his eyes and moved his hands leisurely up her back. The feel of her body pressed to he was a constant reminder of her presence. The smell of her perfume on her chest as it wafted up to his nose and brought a smile to his lips at the memories of her different scents over the years. The sound of her steady breathing -though unnecessary- brought his temper to order as he attempts to breath at the same pace. Klaus opened his eyes and looked into her parallel orbs and realized how grounding it was to honestly look at her.

All of these things brought him to a phrase to explain what he was contemplating, "I need _you_ in my life to be the best I can be for my daughter," it was short and genuine.

Rebekah was flooded with love and appreciation. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his immediately. As her hands traveled around his neck to hold him in place, his hands stroked up and down her back. For a brief moment, they both wonder if it is such a good idea to be this intimate with one another in such a public area. Then the fact that they were going head first into a battle with their back-from-the-grave mother was enough for them to both give their all into the embrace -whoever watching be damned. It became heavier and passionate for a couple of minutes only to slowly taper off into petite kisses before sealing it with one long closing kiss. Ultimately, their noses brush against one another and they both seem to just be taking in these last few moments alone. "I know you are scared, Nik. I can see it in your eyes," she tells him as she runs a hand through the back of his hair. Klaus' eyes open and meet hers allowing her to see the rare vulnerability of them that near no one ever sees. He is afraid for her, for Hope, for their family, for the future. There was so much he hid away inside himself to keep up his masquerade of strength and power that he presented to the world.

"It's okay," Rebekah whispers to him leaning up and kissing him softly, "I am scared too, but I trust you- I trust our plan," she says smiling sweetly to him, "We can do this," Klaus smiles down to her and breathes lightly as he tilts his head up and kisses her forehead tenderly.

"Come on," he says gently pulling away from her and taking her hand in his, "I think it is about time we continue another family tradition of ours," he says smirking. Rebekah responds with a confused look and then Klaus finishes, "Killing one of our parents. It is becoming one of my favorite holiday traditions,"

Rebekah laughs lightly and walks with him to the SUV. He opens her door for her and then closes it behind her firmly. They may be able to make light of the joke now, but Klaus knew that when they began to approach New Orleans, the more anxious he would be to put this all to rest so he could have the few he loved back to him safe and sound.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! As always please leave a review to tell me what you liked about it and if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them as well or send me a message privately :)**_

 _ **SHOUT OUT!**_

 _ **So I recently began to have a wonderful Guest review my Klebekah stories and their love and appreciation for me and my stories gave me the inspiration to write this one. Thank you so much, Jackie Perez, for all of your kind words, they mean the world to me! If you have any special type of story you would like to see written by me, please feel free to tell me about it in a comment on this story!**_


End file.
